Result of a Bluebird:Second Chance
by SamanthaMeloes
Summary: Sequel to 2nd Ending of 'Soul of Pride' I suggest you read that before this.Reliving all this...its worth it, worth the changes that can be made.  Rating may change.
1. Prolouge

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

I wonder why the sky is so dull. It seemed that it was brighter when Al and I were on our journey. Wonder why. I wonder why everyone seems to be lesser than me. I feel like I know more than they could ever. That I don't belong here. But I suppose I don't. I was always meant to travel, so I guess that's why I feel like this. Why is it that whenever I was traveling, I wanted to stay in Resembol, and why now that I have lived here for 10 years, I want to travel. Ironic huh? I wonder why I feel so lonely. Maybe it's because ever since I came back and was six, I have used my knowledge often. Maybe that's why everyone in Resembol, even Al, thinks I am a freak. Why has Alphonse and my bond weakened so much? Maybe it was being all we had that made us so close before this. Either way, Alphonse and Winry don't even like me around any more. I really don't mind though. He is not Al to me, just Alphonse. And I have things to make sure of….and people to protect. The only person who doesn't think of me as a freak is Mom.

I had pretty much rushed her to the doctor telling them to check for disease. They found what would have killed her and saved her from it. I loved how she would always remind me of that, saying I saved her. It was weird how without her illness her depression sank a little. And then, after she was safe from it, I spent every extra moment with her. I don't care if it was helping her clean, cook, or just giving her comfort, but I did it. And now, she no longer had depression. I can proudly say I guided her, helped her see that it was time to move on for now. I didn't spend a moment without her, and I could tell she didn't mind. I could tell because she would sometimes ask me to come help her clean, or go shopping, or just to hold her really. I didn't mind that she wanted me to hold her, to remind her of my dad. Not anymore. If it makes her happy I will forgive Hohenheim.

Though me being close to her has caused a few problems. Because of it, rumors spread. Some said that I was a weak momma's boy, though I could pound them into the ground easily. I could do that, I could show my strength. But that might make Mom upset, and I don't want that. They don't need to know my strength. Some others said I was just hiding from the fact that my brother was more popular, and better at alchemy. Though that was not true. I was still one of the greatest Alchemist, I knew it. But I will not use alchemy unless I need it. It causes too much harm that way, to much suffering. I remember Mustang saying something like that. I wonder how he is.

There was only one rumor that hurt me. They said that I was trying to replace my dad. That was not true exactly. Sure, I grew out my hair again, my nose was always stuck in an Alchemy book, and I always wanted to be around Mom, but I did not want to replace Hohenheim. Before this, he was the Homunculi's master, but for some reason, I forgive him. It was just a look I remember him giving me once. His eyes looked clouded. Like Pride's were. Like he was not in control. So I forgive him, and I don't want to replace him. I could never replace him anyway. But what hurt about that rumor was that Alphonse was the one to start it. He seemed to have chosen to become my bully. I know that I should tell someone, or at least fight back…but I feel like I deserve it. I put him through hell in another life, he should do the same to me. Equivalent Exchange.

How Ironic.

It amazed me how though the people my age think I am a freak, but the adults all love me. I never noticed until Mom told me. She said she was in town and all the shop owners complemented me, saying I was one of those people who would help this word, saying that they wished their kid was like me, and saying I was perfect. I blushed when she told me. I was not perfect, no one should want to be like me. But the first one made me happy, because I did want to help this country. I was happy to be liked as well.

But no matter what happened, I just counted off the days until Hohenheim came. Before this he had come to Moms grave, so now he would come home. And I was prepared to learn the truth, no matter what. I am positive Alphonse would brag saying he was the best alchemist in town (so, so different.) and would ask him to learn more. He would also tell him that I was horrible at it, and that I was a freak, I bet. But Alphonse could say what he wanted about me, because the second I am alone with him, I am demanding the truth. Even if I have to prove I was stronger than it seemed. But I predict there to be another 3 months before that, so for now I have only a few goals. One, to make my mother smile no matter what. Two, to ignore the rumors and stay away from violence. And three, to protect my town and it's people, no matter what.

* * *

AN: This is the sequel to _Soul of Pride_. Though,more people wanted me to make a sequel of both, but I can't because of my chores, school, and other stories. So, I will do this ending's sequel first when I have time, and then when it is finished and if people are still interested, I will make the other. Oh, and this is the 2nd Ending's sequel.

PS: Don't lecture me about my Author's Note and Disclaimer, those will always be at the end of the chapter.

**I Don't Own FMA, Bluebird's Illusion, or the characters. Just this story's plot.**

R&R


	2. Black Coal

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

30 seconds to the bell. A down side and a up side to this life. I was happy to be able to go to school like a normal person, but it was also such a bother. All that it consisted of was gossiping students, strict teachers, and work. Though I didn't mind some of the work. Like in History. They had started talking about the Ishval Civil War. I already knew everything about it from what Hawkeye, Mustang, Hughes, and the Homunculi told me. What I like about it though, was that what the teachers told, were lies. They told what they were told, they said that the Alchemist were merciless, and that the Ishvalens were violent, hateful people. If they only knew how it really was, I might not of been there, but I knew enough to know that they were forced to kill, both sides, all for the Homunculi's gain. I glanced up at the clock again as the teacher spoke. 22 seconds to the bell. And of course I loved Science. I liked learning it a way different then Alchemy. Instead of taking things apart and putting them together, I learned how to blend chemicals to make a reaction. I already knew the periodic table, but this way I used it differently, and it fascinated me.

I look again. 10 seconds to the bell. Oh but the worst part of this stupid school was the end of the day. I had learned in 8th grade that once that bell rang, everyone was free to leave the school, no longer having to obey the rules that said 'No Violence'. There were many people who took advantage of this and took out that days stress on the weaker kids, or in my case, the kids who wouldn't fight back. So I had learned that once that bell rang, I had to move, or go home with bruises. I look at the clock. 3,2,1.…._RINNNNNNG! _I heard some students cheer when the bell rang as I passed them, and some who shot glares at me when I passed, but I paid them no mind, I just keep moving. I was almost out the high school's campus when I heard them coming. They thought I would not notice them coming, but I knew, from when I was being chased by killers and stalkers, when someone was behind me. Though just as easily I knew that Alphonse was not with them, just by the way they tried to sneak up on me. Alphonse would just bring me down one way or another, no remorse, no hesitation…What had I done to make him hate me so?

It took little strength to run away from the group. I might not like violence but I was smart enough to keep in shape for situations like this. I knew my way home by heart, and I was proud to say I didn't break a sweat. When I arrived at the door to my house I took a moment relax, so I don't worry Mom, before walking in. "Edward, is that you?" Mom, I could always recognize her sweet voice no matter what. "Yes, Mom." I walked into the kitchen after picking up my bag, and hugged her like I always did. She smiled and hugged me back. We broke apart and we began the normal routine. Before all this I never thought I would be cooking, it was more of Al's thing, but since Alphonse was like every other teenage boy here now, I had taken it upon myself to help Mom cook. Though, I thought as I chopped carrots, I will _never _wear that stupid pink apron.

It was 10 minutes later that Alphonse showed up, smiling at Mom and glaring at me, and left to do what ever it is he normally did. Why did he glare this time? We weren't cooking anymore so it wasn't because of being a suck up. We weren't cleaning so it wasn't because of doing women's work.

It was then I noticed that me and mom were both sitting on the couch reading. It must have been our position that made him angry. I sat normally, feet on the ground and back to the couch, but Mom was leaning on me, her head on my shoulder and feet on the couch, my other arm around her waist. There really wasn't anything wrong with it, he probably thought that she was laying on me or something. Alphonse had a very messed up mind sometimes. I would never understand why he thought it was weird for me to help my mother with chores, or to hug her everyday, or to comfort her. I don't understand why anyone else doesn't do it. There was only one time when it became wrong. Though I rather not say what it was, Alphonse had walked in on it and told everyone the first thing he thought when he saw it. I got over it. Mom just made a mistake that's all. She had cried after that saying she was a bad mother, but I had reassured her it was okay. She was so happy when I forgave her. I don't ever want her sad like that again. Everything was okay. I subconsciously tightened my grip on her waist, bringing her closer. I never got the chance to value her comfort so it was only natural that I would want it more now. She was surprised at first, but she must have seen that I needed it and came closer, pulling me in a hug.

* * *

I just sat in my room now. It was this time of day, when Mom was reading romance novels and Alphonse was with friends, that I practiced Alchemy. It was a very special time to me because it reminded of me of my other life. It reminded me of the Colonel and mine's arguments, of the kind sweet innocent Al, of the auto mail freak Winry who'd always hit me, of everyone really. Every time I clapped my hands and felt that power, it reminded me that it was not a dream, that what I had learned was not my mind playing games. The first thing I made was a scythe. It looked exactly like Pride's, purely black metal, but shining and clear where you could see your reflection, and sharp. I deconstructed the scythe to make a small sculpture. It was fine work, every detail perfect. It was of Mustang's flames though it was that shining black like the scythe, but it carried that fire with it. Once again I made the metal into something else. Next was a big black metal wrench. I chuckled thinking of how I would _never _let Winry get a hold of it, less she kill me. And last, but not least, I made two small birds. Blue birds to be exact, but the black made them seem the opposite of what expected. Like life, it tricks you.


	3. Wonder Why?

Warning: This chapter is in Alphonse's POV and is rated M due to language, violence, drug abuse, rape, and sexual situations. This chapter is not needed, so you do not have to read it to understand the rest of the story, but it does explain why Alphonse is OOC so do as you please.

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

I waked down the stairs only to once again be greeted by my mother…..and him. Ed always had to be with mom, always had to do what she does. The stupid fag. One part of me said it wasn't right to think of my brother that way, but I ignored it. I walked towards the door hoping to be unnoticed like I always was by them, but Mom caught me. "Alphonse honey, where are you going?" I turned to see my mother's eyes on me. I also saw Ed looking at me the same, but ignored him. "I am going hang out with a couple of friends."

She frowned. "But honey it's dark out." Damn, she got me there. I had no idea what to say- "Mom, I am sure Alphonse is going to be okay. He will probably be out with Winry." It was that stupid fag who spoke. He is just trying to make me sta- "Oh, that's right! Winry is such a nice girl. Go have fun honey." I blinked. Did she just say I could go? And did Ed just…..help me? "Uh, thanks." I had no idea who I was thanking, Mom, or Ed.

* * *

An hour later Winry, several other guys, and myself were all at another guy's place, Ron, I think. We were all joking around, making fun of teachers, nerds, etc, etc. Though I always wondered why Winry always insisted on hanging out with the guys when she could go with the other girls. Then it hit me. "Winry?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at me and Winry. "Yeah, what Al?" We were in complete silence.

"Are you gay?"

Everyone burst out laughing while Winry hit me repeatedly. "No, you ass! Why the fuck would you think I was gay!" I shielded myself. I never answered her question because I saw two guys, Wes and Jon, getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked. They smiled and held up a bottle of liquor and a bag that had a lot of white stuff in it. "We are going have some real fun! You guys coming?" Everyone got up, but Winry. I waited impatiently for her to come. "Winry…..Come on!" She seemed hesitant. But why should she? It was just a few drinks and some drugs, so what? She stood up and followed me and the rest of them into the basement.

* * *

I was too drunk to notice anything. I could barely see. Everything seemed fuzzy, but also so simple. I didn't notice when Wes pushed Winry down on the floor and got on top her. I didn't notice her screaming for me to get him off her. I didn't do anything when he tore off her clothes and thrust into her. I didn't react when she started crying. I just stared.

I was too drunk to notice when Ron started sniffing the cocaine. I didn't notice when he turned purple. I didn't do anything when he started choking. I didn't react when he fell to the ground.

I didn't notice when Winry ran, or when Wes hid. I did nothing when Jon tried to wake up Ron. I didn't do anything when Ron's parents came in and screamed.

I did nothing. I just stood and left them to cry. Why were they crying? Wonder why?

I walked nowhere, but I keep moving. I remember the way home, but I didn't go that way. Why the fuck do my eyes hurt so much? Stupid eyes. I sit somewhere. Don't know where. It's hard. I see my house from here. But it looks like it's burning. Wonder why. It looks like someone is standing next to the flames. Wonder who. It looks like a big suit of armor. It looks familiar. Wonder why. Someone is next to him. He is in red. He looks familiar too. Wonder why. Then it's all gone and the house is there.

Huh. 'I wonder if Brother is asleep yet.' Where did that come from? Wonder why I said that. I hate Ed…'I love Brother'. Why did I think that? Weird. Why did I get drunk? 'What did Truth do?' What? Huh? Who is Truth? Why did I say that? I must really be drunk. 'Give back me! Let me be me! I need to help Brother!'

Ow. Owwww, Ouch. Who is talking, that hurts my head. Or maybe it's a hangover. Did I go to sleep? I can't tell. I should get home. I wonder if the armor is there.

I walk in my house. No one is awake. I stumble to my room. My head is killing me. This is no fair. I got drunk, so why am I hurting. I am confused. 'Equivalent Exchange, your happiness for pain.' Did I say that? I know the law. I am not stupid! 'It was against the law to drink underage, but you did.' shut up! I wanted to do it so I did! 'Did you want to just sit there and watch Winry's innocence be taken?' Be quiet! Be quiet! 'You are the one who made her come with you, she didn't want to. She was smart, she knew it was bad, but you pushed her into it.' Stop talking! Who are you! Get out of my head! 'Then let me be me! Let me be with Brother! He is sad! Ed is sad! He misses me!' Ed? What does he got to do with this? He is a bastard 'No! Don't talk about Brother like that! He is trying to help you! He would die for you- no for me!' What are you talking about? He is a weak momma's boy 'No! No! No! He is stronger than you! He is stronger than anyone!' I fall down on the bed. I feel like I am watching a show. I see me, but he doesn't seem like me. He looks different but the same. Wonder why. He is yelling at me. Wonder why. He is saying his brother is sad because of me. I wonder why.

* * *

AN: Well if you read this well enough then you now know why Alphonse is OOC. Read and Review please.


	4. Hohenheim returns

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

I am a little worried. Alphonse hasn't come out of his room in two days. I remember him and Mom arguing over something, but I don't know what. And the most shocking thing , Winry got raped! Can you believe it? Now, the Winry I had known wouldn't have let that happen. She was strong. Though this Winry was different. This Winry didn't carry a wrench around in her purse. I feel sorry for her, I really do. I still consider her a friend and want to protect her as I do Alphonse, but it's hard when she avoids you.

And it was only a few more days before I suspect Hohenheim to come. It was all I thought about during school that day. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I was going to do when he got here, though I don't even know if he is coming. For all I know he might have chosen to go on a different path in this life. And that worries me as well. What if the Military gets to him? Not that I was worried about him. I wish he'd drop dead, but if the Military got him they might use him for wars. He was the stone after all! I had to stop worrying. What was it I used to do? Oh yeah, wing it. That's what I will do.

* * *

I was in my room doing homework, when I heard it. I heard the door to my home open and my mother scream in delight. He is here, I knew it. Hohenheim is here. I could tell Alphonse and Mom were happy because I could hear them. Alphonse had come out of his small case of depression just a day ago, so there was no doubt he would be asking for Alchemy lessons. I took my time down the stairs, not at all in a rush to see my father.

When I reached the living room they were all together. Mom and Alphonse were talking non-stop, forgetting my existence, but Hohenheim was staring straight at me. This was not the same man who made me a monster. No, that man's eyes were cold, they held nothing, they were pale. While this man's eyes were like mine, gold and full of knowledge and love. I was still angry with him, but that look he was giving me….it just begged for forgiveness. I would forgive him for now, but when we were alone…I wanted answers.

I smiled and walked over to hug him, and I could tell he was happy I did. Oh he should enjoy this for now, because the second we are alone I am kicking his ass.

The rest of the day went the same. Mom and Alphonse ignored me, only paying attention to Hohenheim. Mom even kicked me out of my chair so he could sit. I guess that now since Van Hohenheim was back she didn't need me anymore, but that's okay. I just did that so she wouldn't die, this was actually sort of a relief. Though it still hurt that they were pretending I didn't exist.

Hohenheim keep looking at me though. I stood in the corner of the room eating, and it bothered me a little that he kept looking at me. After dinner Alphonse demanded for Alchemy lessons and they did that for a while. I stood in the shadows watching them. They were doing such basic things, it annoyed me. But what really pissed me off was how Alphonse kept on telling him how I was horrible at everything, and that I was girly. Bull shit. When Alphonse started saying I was gay I made myself known, walking in the room.

"Excuse me," They both looked up when I came in. "Yes, Edward." Hohenheim asked. He was giving me a weird look too. "Ok, first off, don't look at me like that, I am not gay, nor am I girly. And second, I would like to speak to Dad alone, so if you be so kind as to leave Alphonse." Hohenheim nodded, but Alphonse laughed. "What? Where you listening in on our conversation?" I nodded. "Yes, I was, now leave." He frowned and left. I shut the door behind him.

"So Edward, what did-" I cut him off. "Be quiet Hohenheim." He seemed shocked. "I am not here to have a father-son talk." He seemed confused but nodded. "So, did you come for Alchemy lessons then? Your brother says you don't know it." I felt like laughing but settled for a grin. "No thanks. I know more Alchemy than Alphonse, he just doesn't know it." He looked very worried now. "Well then what did you-" I cut him off again. "I know what you are Van Hohenheim. I know you have a million souls inside of you. I know you are the stone." He looked horrified. As much as I like having him like this I didn't want to scare him so I walked up to him and gave him a look that told him 'I am not your enemy.' And he seemed to get it and relaxed. "How did you find out?" He asked. I looked him in the eyes. "I didn't, the Homunculi told me." He stared for a second, then he clapped his hands and hit the floor, making pillars come out the ground. I easily avoided them, but he sent more and more. Finally, I had enough. I clapped my hands, bringing out the black block I always kept with me. I made Pride's scythe and held it to his neck. He stopped his attacks and just stared at me. "I am not your enemy. Please, I just want to get back, I want to go home." He stared at me and for the first time in this life, I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

I dropped my scythe and I left Hohenheim alone in that room. I felt numb as I went to my room. Once the door was locked I let my tears fall. I didn't want to be here, I never wanted to be here. I just wanted to see my brother, not this imposter, I wanted to see the Colonel too. And I wanted to see my mom, not this one, the one who I want to cry on, who doesn't use me. I wanted to be where I belong, I didn't want this new job, I didn't want to live longer than I was supposed to. I wanted to die.


	5. The truth? I love them,but hate them

Note:I am sorry if this story is full of angst but try putting yourself in Ed's position and not feeling sad.

**

* * *

**

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

It was dinner time the next day that I felt like dying the most. Hohenhiem was convinced I was a Homunculi and so he made me stay very far away from them without even giving me food. He had told Mom and Alphonse that I was punished and they actually believed him! I have never felt so hateful or hated in my life. They were making conversation when someone knocked on the door. Hohenheim sent me a glare before going to answer the door. What had I done? I heard some yelling and saw Mom and Alphonse run to see. I did as well, but I wasn't in a hurry. I grasped the black block in my pocket ready to make a scythe to protect them. Though when I got to the door, I felt a little happy. Hohenheim was yelling at 2 military officers who wanted to bring him to Central. But what made me so happy was how I knew those officers as Colonel Roy Mustang and Lt. Riza Hawkeye.

"Hohenheim, if you do not cooperate we will go to the next best Alchemist we can find." Roy looked at Alphonse and I, showing that he would take us if he had too. Hohenheim looked scared now but then he seemed a little…too happy. He grabbed me and pushed towards Roy and Riza. What was he doing?

"Take him and leave!" None of my family complained. Roy looked at me curiously. "Can you do Alchemy?" he asked me. How could they do this? How could they give me away so easily? I was ready to die for them, but they….they wouldn't even care if I died. I guess it was settled. I would leave with the Colonel, be forced in the military, and never return to Resembol. Just….I will do it to make them happy. I clapped my hands and slammed them on the ground, deciding not to show them my secret weapon just yet, and made a spear. I could remember using one like it a lot, it made me feel happy to make it once more.

The Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye were shocked. Though I felt my self chuckle at Alphonse's expression. He looked like his jaw had broken with his hanging like that.

I left with Roy and Riza not soon after and they had asked many questions. "How did you do that without a circle?" Roy asked. "I just can." Roy frowned at my answer. "Are you as good as your father in alchemy?" Riza asked. "Considering I can do much more than him and was able to have his life in my hands I would say I am far better than him." I felt much pride saying that. Pride….what ever did happen to him? I still have dreams of him sometimes. We talk like we used to, though we only got to speak a few words before he disappeared. Roy went to the next question. "What did you do?" I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "What did you do? They handed you over to us with no hesitation. No complaints. People don't just give their family to the Military unless they have a good reason." I felt my mood go from good to gloomy. I didn't know. "I have no idea." I told them. They looked confused. I sat back in my seat as the train zoomed by scenery. "I love my family," Though Hohenheim can go die. "But they hate me and I don't know why. I was smart and wise from the beginning. I know what is valuable, what is wrong, what is right. I always have good grades. I help my mother. She would always be sad and I would comfort her. She was sad over Dad not being there and so I always told her everything was okay and I did all of the housework. I was her son and she loved me. But the second Dad got home I became nothing to her." They both frowned. "What about your brother?" asked Riza. "Alphonse, I love him too. We were close when we were younger. He used to call me 'Brother' instead of using my name and it made me happy. But when we were 10 he started hating me. And because he told the rest of our friends a lie my only friends were adults. I still don't know why he hates me, I probably never will." They nodded. "And Hohenheim?" Roy asked. I frowned. I would tell them the truth. "He is a bastard." Riza flinched at my words. "He left when I was a baby. I looked up to him and he left. He made Mom sad, depression almost killed her. When he got back he accepted me, but when he saw my alchemy he hated me. And he and my family just gave me away…they didn't fight it, they didn't object, they just let me leave with you." I didn't look down, I stared in their eyes. I was okay with this, they were happy so I was too. "So," Roy asked. I motioned for him to ask. "So you hate your family?" They were surprised when I shook my head. "I do and always will love my family. I wouldn't hesitate to die for them, and if me going with you makes them happy….then I am the happiest man in the world." The rest of the ride was silent. Not that I minded. But I found myself questioning my answer. Soon, I had made up my mind. Did I really love my family? Of course. I loved Al. I loved the boy who never doubted me, who followed me through hell, who never hesitated to say 'I love you Brother'. I loved my mother. The beautiful woman who loved Al and I equally. Who died loving us and Hohenheim. Who Al and I loved enough to lose not only our bodies but our childhood for. And I admit, I loved my Father. He loved my Mother, I knew. He loved us, he always said so. And he loved me enough to bring me back, no matter how gruesome. So did I love my family? Yes, I did. But those people back there that gave me away, used me, and hated me….they would never be my family, they were_ never_ my family. But they are all I have, what else am I to do?


	6. Meet the Tuckers

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

I followed closely behind the Colonel. The State Alchemy Exam was in a few days and though it was so close he said I was guaranteed to be accepted as long as I studied. It made me feel good to know that someone is truly impressed. And it made me want to cry when he looked at me with pity. But I could get over that, and for now he was showing me where I would stay while in East City. The exams were going to be in Central but he wanted me to stay here so he could tell the Furer of my skills beforehand. I could tell the Furer would accept. Wrath always wanted new sacrifices to show his Father.

"Okay, here we are." I stopped behind the Colonel and looked at the house in front of us. I almost chocked. He looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" I nodded, though I know he didn't believe me. We walked up to the big doors and he knocked. The door opened to show a man with light brown hair, almost blonde, and blue eyes. "Hello Tucker, this is Edward Elric." Roy said. Shou looked at me and smiled. "Ah, yes you said he would be staying here. Come on in." I followed Roy in and stumbled over a few books. "Oh sorry, the house gets rather messy with no women in the house." Just then a little brown haired girl walked in and looked at us with curiosity. "Daddy who are them?" I held myself back from breaking down into tears. After all when you see someone's dead body, chimera or not, and then you see them alive, how else would you react? "Oh sweetie, this is Edward Elric, he will be staying here for a while." Then Roy turned to talk to Shou and Nina came over to me. I crouched down so we were eye to eye. "Hi, my name's Ed, what's yours?" I asked politely. She smiled. "Hi Ed! I'm Nina." I chuckled. "How old are you Nina?" I asked. She put up four fingers. "I'm four!" She asked me the same. "I'm 16." She made an 'o' with her mouth. "Wow…..your old!" I couldn't help but laugh. She was just so adorable.

* * *

Roy had left and now I sat with Nina watching her color. She kept on pointing to different pictures she had drawn and told me what they were. "That is a bird." I nodded. "That's a doggy." I pointed to Alexander, who at the moment was trying to knock me down. "Like Alexander?" I asked. I think it made her happy when I acted like I didn't know this stuff. "Yep, like Alexander!" Just then Shou came and told us that he made dinner. I had to stop myself from glaring at him when he pulled me aside. "Well Edward it looks like you and Nina are getting along fine." I nodded. Just what did he want? "It's always great to have extra help around here too." I mentally sighed in relief. He just wanted to get me to clean. "Of course I would happily help clean this place up a bit later." He smiled and we walked to the table where the food was.

After I helped clean a bit and played with Nina I went up to my temporary room and brought out my small black block. Whether I was at home, here, or Drachma, I would never feel that great unless I was practicing Alchemy. What would I make? It felt so boring to make the same things as I always did. I clapped my hands and put them over the block. After a bright flash there was a small statue of Alexander, and Nina. I smiled before clapping my hands again and placing them over the block. This time it looked like a black State Alchemist pocket watch. I sighed and changed it back to the original block. I just wasn't up for it tonight. I picked it up and crawled into my bed and allowing myself sleep. I wished more than anything that I would see Pride tonight, because he was the only one who would understand me.

As luck would have it the second I appeared in the black space that was my mind I saw Pride. He still looked scared as he did before. "Pride! Pride!" I called for him. He looked at me and seemed to relax. I ran to him but the second I reached for him he disappeared and I was once again in the Tucker's guestroom.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's short but an anonymous reviewer said "When ya going to update!" So then I felt bad and I put this. I can't update anymore this week because of Ed's birthday on Thursday and I have this thing planned to celebrate it. Also, i admit this story is depressing and it will mellow my mood.


	7. Exam

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

It was time for the Exam and I was following behind Roy. I made certain my mask was on. I had to show them I was no more a kid than they were. When we made it to a hallway I saw that the room was filled with alchemist and…..Hughes. There he was. The goofy, loving man who I had known so long ago. The man who died helping me. I cleared my head as I felt that same emotion as I did when I saw Nina. I couldn't show my pain, I just couldn't.

"Hey Roy- hey who's that? Found out you had a kid?" I couldn't help the smile on my face. But if I didn't, I would have burst out crying at how much I missed that. "No Hughes. This is an alchemist from a small town in the east. He's Hohenheim's son." Hughes looked at me with curiosity. "How much did you have to pay them?" Roy seemed to become more serious. "Nothing. They just gave him to me." Hughes gave Roy a understanding look.

"You didn't have to remind me." They both looked to me, surprised that the quiet boy that was me spoke. Roy looked at me sheepishly as Hughes glared at Roy. Just then an announcer said it was time for the writing part of the exam. Of course an hour later I walked out of the room with my mask still in place. Compared to the other nervous alchemist, I was crazy for not, well, being nervous. Roy kept giving me glances, like asking if I thought I passed. My look must have gave it away. I was confident I would pass the whole exam, but if I didn't, I really didn't care. Just being in Central was enough.

After that I had the interview.

"Why do you want to become a state alchemist?" The man asked.

"I want to help this country, no matter what it takes." A partial lie. I wanted to save this country, but if it came to saving this country or defeating Father, my choice was the later. Hey, maybe I would do both.

"Have you or will you ever disrespect your superiors?"

I shook my head. "Respect is for everyone, including superiors." The man nodded.

"What is your history when it comes to alchemy?"

I thought for a moment. "I have always known it. I practiced it when I was little, and now I know more than imaginable." For a second I was speaking more to myself than to the man. He continued to ask other questions that I answered easily. When I left the interview room I sat next to Hughes. "Hey kiddo, how was it?" He wanted to talk to me? Well this was Hughes, he never judged a book by it's cover. I might as well let him hear what I would have said in my other life. I grinned at him. "It would be crazy if I didn't get in! I'm going to ace this!" Hughes chuckled. I couldn't help but be more confident, guess it was my real personality yelling 'I WANNA DO SOMETHING!'.

During the last part the Furer was there like he was before. I looked Wrath in the eye, I wasn't going to show any fear. They asked me if I needed chalk or material. I said no and clapped my hands, a second later, I slammed them on the ground. In a bright blue flash pillars rose to the ceiling, all twisting, and traveling all around the room. When it was done I looked up at it, feeling pride in my work. Guess it was though, by the glare Wrath sent me. What I made showed that I knew what he wanted no one to. I made the ourborabous.

* * *

AN: I KNOW IT'S SHORT! But the thing is, my internet has been shutting off latley and, well i had to go out in the freezing cold to get a connection. BE HAPPY! I kinda had to update. A random reveiwer, healer, recomended this story to another person and i felt i had to update. Oh and...*hugs healer* NOW YOU SEE, THIS IS A GOOD PERSON! BEST REVEIWER EVER!PEOPLE SHOULD BE MORE LIKE HEALER!XD


	8. Tucker's attempt

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

After the exam, I met up with Roy and Hughes. Roy seemed to be thinking but Hughes seemed ecstatic. "Way to go Edo! You're defiantly going to make it!" I smiled and looked to Roy curiously. "Your thinking of what I made." Roy seemed shocked that I knew he was thinking over it and looked to me curiously. "How did you know?" I shrugged. "I just guessed." That was a lie. I may have only met Roy the other day but I knew 5 years worth of knowledge about Roy Mustang.

Hughes seemed to be thinking as well for a moment but then he and Roy saluted to someone behind me. I turned to see the Furer. He smiled and waved away Roy and Hughes salutes before looking at me with his fake smile. "Hello Edward, you did a fine job. You are more than qualified to be a State Alchemist. I am sure you will become great under my command." I saw the hidden message in his eyes. _I will keep an eye on you. _I grinned, probably looking evil with my canines showing, and he flinched. He knows that I am not scared of him. "I'm sure I will do my best. And if you don't mind sir, I would like to talk to you later, privately. Is that okay, Wr-Furer Bradley?" He frowned and nodded, before leaving. I could feel Roy's gaze on me and knew what he was thinking. Roy had always noticed those small details. Of course he had noticed how Wrath almost seemed scared of me. I chuckled and Hughes gave me a weird look.

* * *

I took my time walking back to the Tuckers when I got back to East City. I felt almost happy. I had been confident enough to scare Wrath! Crap. I was being evil again. Bad did I feel so light? I felt so good, but then again, I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, saying I forgot something. What was it? I thought for a moment and froze. I speed back to the Tucker with one chant in my mind. _Save Nina. Save Nina. Save Nina._

_

* * *

_I burst in the house and ran to Nina's room. Please God! Let her be there! I ran in the room…..and she wasn't there. I turned and ran into the kitchen, library, and several other rooms, but she wasn't there.

Then, hesitantly, I walked into a room full of Tuckers…experiments. The farther into the room I walked he more chimera's I saw. And when I was halfway in he room, I heard Tucker telling Alexander to follow.

I ran into another area of the room and saw Tucker guiding Alexander into the middle of a circle next to a knocked out Nina. Without hesitation I ran to the circle and erased the array. "Edward! What was that for?" I glared at Tucker. "I was just stopping you from doing what you did to your wife." Tucker frowned. "Something tells me you didn't have to do any research to find that out. I know what happened with your family and I think I know how you know that. You really are evil." At that moment I wanted to kill him, but I held back from doing so.

"Not as evil as you. Who does this to someone they love!" Tucker got a strange look in his eyes. I stopped him before he could speak the words. "I am an alchemist, but I am not a monster who does this to people like you. Don't you dare say I am like you." Tucker just smiled. "You truly are the devil." I glared.

"If you think I am the devil," I took out the block and made my scythe. "so be it. If you truly think so, then I promise you," The scythe's blade found it's way to Tuckers neck and I saw the sweet, sweet fear in his eyes. "If you ever cause any harm to Nina, I will put you through Hell." After a moment of hesitance Tucker nodded and left the room.

I bent down and picked up Nina and pulled her into my arms. Alexander came lick her and she slowly woke up. "Edo?" I smiled down at her. "You okay?" Nina nodded and I carried her to her room. When I passed by Tucker I gave him the same look Wrath gave me, saying _I'm keeping a eye on you._

(no one's POV)

In Central, Hohenheim and Alphonse were a hotel. Hohenheim was convinced that Ed was a Homunculus and after explaining this to Al, Trisha, and several others all of Resembol thought Ed was evil. After being told the details he told no one else, like Father and such, Al went with Hohenheim to find Ed and kill him before he could hurt anyone.

Alphonse was happy about this. He had always known something was messed up about Ed and now was his chance to destroy him, but that nagging voice always came back. Ever since that time at Ron's he had heard that voice when he thought wrong of Ed. It would always say **"No! Your wrong!" **or **"You don't know the truth! You're the monster!" **and mainly **"Go! Leave! Let me be me!" **Alphonse always put it off as his imagination but it was freaking him out. And he had one dream with their house and fire and the armor. It was really confusing.

Just then Hohenheim walked in with a file. "What's that?" Hohenheim threw Alphonse the file. "It says where Edward is at the moment. He took the State Alchemy Exam and is highly recommended to pass." He pointed to a address. "He is there right now, but he will be coming to Central soon." Alphonse rose an eyebrow. "What do we do?" Hohenheim sighed. "If he comes he will no doubt go speak to his 'Father'. We will have to destroy all of the Homunculi or we are done for." Their plans were ready to take place.

* * *

AN:DADADADADA!BUM BUM BUM!~ only a few more chapters left!I am excited about this story, really I am. It's one of the few 10,234 plots I made that is good. Oh, and if I am in a good mood, this might become a triliogy!But that depends on if you all want a sequal to the first ending. Ugh, personally i don't like that ending. It's great,but it's like COS. It ends good and bad. This on the other hand was like magic to me. Oops, i'm rambling. Guess I have a talking probem. And since i do, in fact, go crazy if I can't reply to my amazing reveiwers, i am going to reply to my random reveiwers on this. So...

**Healer-** Ah,DER! Of course Wrath is mad. He's Wrath!~ And i love Hughes and Nina too much to kill them. It's a weakness. Heh, i adore you too :D

**Chibi-chan- **YOU JUST FOUND OUT!WHOO!XD


	9. The Devil Alchemist

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

I stood in front of Roy's desk,and unlike in my other life, I stood straight and with respect. Roy went through the small sheet that the Furer had sent and I found my thoughts to be full of worry. What if Wrath decided not to let me join and rejected me? No, he wouldn't do that. He knows the consequence if he does. Ugh, there goes my dark side again.

"Heh, well Edward Elric. The Furer has elected you to be a State Alchemist. Congrats." He tossed me the silver pocket watch and I couldn't help a small smile. He better have. Roy chuckled and gave me an amused look. I looked to him curiously and he smirked. "Well, what do you know? The Furer must have seen you wrong! 'As a State Alchemist you are given a title. The Furer has chosen your title as a dog to be 'The Devil Alchemist'. If you don't mind my asking since when do you even show emotion?"

I smiled. "You are right. The Furer has such an imagination to come up with that. Oh! That reminds me. I wanted to speak with him." Roy nodded. "I will call and tell him your going. In fact," Roy stood up and grabbed his coat. "I will come too. I mean it's not like I-" he was cut off by the sound of a gun's safety clicking off.

"Return to your paperwork sir." Roy quickly ran back to his seat, afraid he was going to be killed by the hands of Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

On the train I found myself bored out of my mind. I kind of wish Roy would have come, it would have been more entertaining. In my other life he and I would argue, we'd been friends and enemies, but here Roy would try and get me to smile, frown, laugh, or show any other emotion. Apparently he was determined to make me crack.

I chuckled. Sure I missed my old life, but really, what good would it do to go back? I have been seen s Pride, I killed, I have lost all intrest in the military, my family was gone and- well no. Winry was still alive when I was dead. She and Pinako were my family. But it was too late. Besides, if they saw me what would they do? I was dead to them. When I was inside Pride they had probably moved on.

Pinako was probably staying strong and Winry's tears were probably all gone and she had started a new life, one with out the Elrics. She might have forgotten all about me and Al, and when I was being an idiot she was most likely falling in love with some charming guy. I sighed and leaned my head on the window.

Why was I thinking of all this? It was only making me sad. I should stand up and embrace my new life. I was given another chance and here I was, ruining it with past memories.

In my old life, I'd get slapped.

The next few hours were uneventful, but then a beautiful black haired woman sat in the seat across from me and I hid a smirk. What was the gorgeous sin called Lust doing on a train sitting across from the boy who left Wrath in a state of fear?

Oh wait, I have a pretty good idea why.

"Hello Ma'am." Lust looked to me and smiled. I could tell she wanted me to say that. "Hello young man. Why would someone like you be on a train to Central?" I smirked at what I was about to say. After moving forward to look her in the eyes, I spoke no louder than a whisper, but I allowed it to hold all the lust and malice I could to make Lust fear me as Wrath does. "Why, you already know. I am going see Wrath."

I wanted to laugh at her angry glare. She was ready to kill. And that was what she planned, because a second later her nails stratched out to stab me and the train was full of screaming passengers.

* * *

AN: I know it's really short but i have a good reason!One:I have been going to Central and back for some band rehershals. Two:My computer is an ass. Three:The next chapter will be big and epic! Yep, it's almost over and i have decided the ending of this story. Emphasis on this. Depending on what you guys think there might be a thrid installment. WHOO! Reveiw if you think i am great!

**Healer- **Thanks for reveiwing. Trust me, Eddy is coming! Or haven't you noticed how devilish he's been lately? And yes, i have over 10,000 plots in this little note book. I started it when i was 5 and made a mini book for class:3

**Chibi-chan-** Go look at the episode called "520 cenz promise" in brotherhood. When Ed slams the door Royt has the funniest face ever! And you will see soon young one...okay nevermind. I have no idea how old you are so...yeah...


	10. Coming out

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

I was excited to fight after years of avoiding violence but my first concern was the safety of the other passengers. This would have to end quickly. I used alchemy to make walls, all of them boxed Lust and I alone, this way no one else could get hurt. Her nails sped towards me and I moved out of the way. Her nails stuck in the wall behind me and I smirked. This was rather easy. I clapped my hands and placed them on her hand, I felt a little pride when I saw it burn. Way too easy. She screamed and her other hand wrapped around the burning one. She glared at me but I saw that glimmer of fear. Oh geez, guess I really am the devil. I am going to give the Truth a lot of shit when I see him.

I used it to my advantage though. I took out my scythe and posed it ready to strike. "You are going to bring me to your father, Homunculus." Lust looked reluctant, and I felt disgusted of what I was about to say. "I wish to join him." I felt sickened but I kept up the façade as Lust smirked. "Oh really? What use would Father have for you little boy?" I felt my anger spike slightly, but I kept my cool. "Well, that's rather simple. Not only am I an alchemist but I was good enough to put Wrath in a state of fear. I even see some of that in you." She flinched and glared again. "Very well." I felt something put pressure on my neck, a pressure point, and I saw black.

* * *

Roy poked at a pencil, not in the mood to do paperwork. He was bored out of his mind. He wished Edward was there. Roy smirked. Roy had realized soon after meeting him that Ed would do nothing if you insulted him. The kid never reacted and it was entertaining to try and get him to. Roy could proudly say he had been able to make Ed laugh. Bam, the Flame Alchemist strikes again baby! He felt that making the teen laugh was really good considering what Ed's family did to him. How could they do that to someone so young. He was such a good kid, what could he ever had done? Just then Riza came in and saluted. Roy nodded to her and she put her hand down. "Sir, you have a phone call." Roy nodded. "Who?" Riza sighed. "Van Hohenheim." Roy stiffened. What did he want? Roy got up and went to the phone. He held it to his ear and told the operator to patch it through. Riza watched as Roy talked. She only got to hear his side of the conversation. "Yes…Why would I do that?…What are you talking about?…Yes, I have….t-that's impossible…explain….I will be there soon." After he hung up Roy turned to Riza. He looked disappointed. "Come with me Hawkeye." She looked to him curiously. "To where sir?" Roy grabbed his coat. "Central. There something we need to see."

* * *

I woke up with my hands forced apart by chains and an ache in my back. I looked around and saw nothing, but I could feel the hard and cold ground and hear voices. I thought it over for a moment and pushed myself up with my feet. The chains held my arms a foot apart and they were only 5 inches above my head. Let's see. My arms are chained just low enough for my arms to bend so I can use them. And my feet are not chained so I can use them. Hmm, doesn't look like they even tried. I pushed my chained hands downward and climbed up the wall with my feet. I kept it up until I was basically sitting sideways on the wall. Spider much? My hands were close enough for alchemy now and I destroyed the chains. When I was released I rubbed my now marked wrists and sighed. Damn it that hurt. I walked through several hallways. They all seemed familiar and I soon found Gluttony and Sloth in the room I remembered to be dining room. I felt a little bad about what I was about to do but it had to be done. I was about to take out the scythe but I clutched my head in pain when I tried. I felt like someone had stabbed me straight through the head. Why couldn't I use Pride's scythe? I sighed. Oh well, I would find out soon.

Instead I made the ground shake and two hands came up and crushed the two Homunculi in place. Gluttony couldn't escape but I knew Sloth could. I once again clapped my hands and let alchemy do the rest. I admit, I had always thought Mustang's flame alchemy was pretty cool. So once, while I waited for him to come and let me report, I had snooped and read a few books on it. I couldn't do the actual Alchemy, it took years for that, but I could do small things such as this. I traded one air particle for another at a rapid pace, when doing this the air particles collided with the other causing friction, that friction causes heat and that heat raises the temperature in the room to very high levels. So now….I pressed my hands to the Homunculi, one hand on each, and they yelled in pain. The heat was as hot as Hell itself. I left them in the room, screaming from the heat. I felt bad, it wasn't my nature to be so, well, devilish. But I had to. I had to see Al.

I walked through the halls and keep an eye open for the other 4 homunculi. I thought it over and crossed out Greed. He had rebelled so he wouldn't be here. I am certain me not following the same path didn't effect him. I soon entered the main room. Father stood in the middle of it, tubes and wires stretched out from his chair and the room was only lit by a white light. Envy, and Lust were there. Lust seemed to be asking Father to kill me. She was scared, I knew it. I made my presence known and did my best evil smirk. "Scared Lust?" She glared and backed away. Envy laughed. "Ha! That pipsqueak is what's scaring you Lust! What a joke!" I ignored him and looked to Father. Yes…this was not Hohenheim. This was some…clone. Question was, who was he if not Hohenheim?

* * *

Alphonse followed behind his father and two military officers. In the dark hallways he felt weak, small, and fragile. But even though he felt this way he pretended to be cool and collected. They walked deeper in and Alphonse felt a dark aura in the air. It was thick and hard to explain. He felt like the world was crushing in on him, as if this was death itself swirling around in the air, choking and suffocating anyone who dared to enter. Just then the man with black hair and the military uniform slowed down to be at the same pace as Alphonse. Alphonse looked to him curiously and the man glared at the floor. "How long has Edward been a Homunculus?" Alphonse blinked in surprise before feeling the same anger as Roy. "Dad said that Edward's personality is a key to it. I remember his personality and knowledge changed when he was 6. He had left for something- I can't remember what- but a farmer found him passed out on the road. When he woke up, he wasn't the same."

Both Alphonse and Roy were overcome with memories and emotion. Alphonse's were memories of the old Ed and the monster that Ed was now. He thought of how much he **hated **this Ed. He felt hate and anger. Roy thought of the teen who would laugh and attempt to stay calm when Roy poked fun at him. He thought of how betrayed he felt. He felt confusion and grief.

"_He and my family…they just gave me away. They didn't even fight it, they didn't object, they just let me go with you."_

"_I do and always will love my family. I wouldn't hesitate to die for them. And if me going with you makes them happy…then I am the happiest man in the world."_

Roy clenched his fingers together so hard he thought he's break them. He followed silently behind Hohenheim and felt sick. The look in Edward's eyes when he said that made Roy want to protect him to no end, to make a boy with no one to look up to, look up to him. And the thought of that same boy being a monster, a murderer, a trick…it made him want to burn him to ash.

They walked deeper inside the dark hallway and they could all hear talking from one of the rooms. As they made it closer Alphonse had a tearing feeling. He felt like he was being split and it hurt. What was happening?

* * *

Father smiled at Ed. "Oh, it's a rather boring story. Now, you wouldn't happen to be Hohenheim's son, would you?" I nodded. Father nodded as well. "Well, what would you want from me?" I swallowed the sickness climbing up my throat and looked Father in the eyes. "I wish to join you." I saw Envy smirk before their was the sound of a gun being shot. I moved to the side just in time to avoid being hit. I looked and saw Hohenheim, Alphonse, Roy and Riza. All looked scared, but they hid it well behind a mask. All of a sudden the whole area was filled with gun shots and flames. Alchemistic spikes rose up and tried to hit me as the three Homunculi fought them all. In all the commotion I secretly protected Roy, Riza, and Alphonse. I never want to see them get hurt again. I never want them to die again.

* * *

Alphonse soon found himself leaning against the wall, the tearing feeling didn't stop and it burned so much. _What's happening?_ he clutched his stomach and slide to the ground in pain. **I'm truly sorry,** Alphonse's eyes widened at the voice booming in his head. **I truly am, please forgive me…but I must protect my brother.** Alphonse could barely comprehend what was happening before his body shot up, a scorching pain over come him as he felt himself being pushed back and back through his mind.

* * *

Roy was ready to see if it was true. He couldn't help but feel hate as he walked slowly behind Edward. Was this boy really just a monster? Apparently so. Edward had told the Hohenheim look-a-like that he wanted to join him. He just wanted to destroy Edward now. He held his fingers in position, ready to snap.

* * *

Alphonse watched as they all fought and felt useless. Why did he feel like his? What was happening? He once again heard that familiar voice booming in his head. **Please! Please let me out! I must protect brother! He's about to be killed! Please! **Alphonse shook his head and suddenly felt that spike of pain again, as if he was being stabbed straight through the head. Alphonse felt himself crying from the pain. The two military officers had called backup and there were many officers here now. They all fought, some dropping dead right before his eyes. **Please…I can stop all of this. Please, please let me out.. **Alphonse thought it over, a sudden knew thought came to him. This fight will only end with death. Everyone here that came to defeat the Homunculi, they all thought this battle would end quickly. They thought that after this they would all be home, all safe from harm. But Alphonse saw how the Homunculi were restless, and how as humans, they would all eventually tire. Alphonse couldn't believe it, but if whatever was in his head, could help them, he'd let it out. How does he do that though? **Don't worry. Just clap your hands. **Alphonse blinked in confusion but did as he said. He clapped his hands together and this time, he felt so much more power than he normally did. His hands seemed to slam to the ground without his permission and the ground shook. Their was a bright flash, and a gate appeared. Standing in front of it was a figure, he couldn't describe it, it looked like nothing, but everything.

* * *

The Gate opened and Roy stared in shock. Ed was suddenly shaking. Then it stopped and Ed fell to the ground, limp. Alphonse began to shake as well, he fell to the ground coughing up blood and Riza ran to help him. Before she could get there, Alphonse fell limp as well. Then the Gate abruptly shut closed. The country now shook.

* * *

AN: I feel almost sad at how i pretty much just destroyed the contry. But oh well, it won't exsist in a bit. Next chapter is the last one, and then you can all decide if there should be a third installment or if I should leave it and work on the other ending's sequal. Personally I think you'll all love the next chapter;)

**Healer**- Thanks for pointing those errors out. I was in a rush when i wrote it and didn't check it. And books just do that i guess. Now if only every other person could read and enjoy it.

**Chibi-chan-** I can understand that. The only reason i can get internet is because i use the signal from my neighbors. Shhh, don't tell xD


	11. I will come home

**Result of a Bluebird: Second Chance**

When I woke up I was in a very familiar position. I looked around and I still seemed to be in the same place I was when I fell asleep, there was just one big difference. I had automail. I looked and saw myself in a torn up blue uniform, no jacket but instead a black long sleeve shirt. My eyes widened. Just where am I?

I wanted to look around but when I tried to stand I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. Broken, just like….

I quickly looked up and held back as gasp. It was them! Father, Envy, and Wrath! They are right here they were last time! But…that means I really am back…that means that the other world…was it real? I shake my head. I have to think straight. I look around and don't see Alphonse or Roy. Does that mean they aren't here yet? But if they do get here then…I have to save them.

I look at the monsters in front of me. They have no idea I am awake. I can't fight them, I'd just die like I did before. But maybe this time, they won't get the chance to try and save me. I clap my hands and ignore the pain ripping through me. Envy notices me. "The runt's still awake!" I force my hands on the ground and don't need to look to know all ways out are blocked. So are the ways in.

I look down as Envy notices this. "Haha! What an idiot! But oh well, now no one will have to see the mess I'll make out of you!" I can hear the smirk in his voice. If this is the end, then at least I tried this time. At least I am not useless. I feel him pick me up roughly and I can only think one thing '_Please let them live…' _

_

* * *

_

Alphonse ran as fast as he could with Roy right beside him. When they heard Envy they ran down the dark halls, trying to get to Ed. Al kept moving even though he still felt faint, but for some reason, it was getting better. It was like he had just been given a new body again! He ran until he saw a wall that seemed to be closed up by someone.

Al had an idea of who would do that. He stopped in front of it and Roy slowed down behind him. "Alphonse, what's this?" Al shook his head. "I think brother did this." Al put his hand on the door to try and deconstruct it but it wouldn't work. "What the..?" Roy looked to Alphonse. "What is it?" Al tried again and got nothing. "It won't work! I am trying to destroy it but it won't work."

Roy was about to say something but was interrupted by a horrifying scream. It was high pitched and made Al and Roy kneel down, covering their ears. It sounded like the devils screech.

* * *

Envy smirked at the blond boy in his hands. The blonds hair was bloody along with his torn clothes. Cuts were all over Ed's skin and it was truly a horrifying sight. To Envy, it was beautiful. The once beautiful young man was beat until his skin was raw and bloody and Envy thirst for it.

"You pain is so addictive!" Envy was ready for the finishing blow. Oh how he wished the blond was awake! Then Envy could see his face when he killed Edward Elric! Envy's hand transformed into a knife and he held it to Ed's throat. "Such a precious sight!" Envy pulled his hand back so he could strike him but then a yell was heard behind him.

Envy spared a glance to see Father fall to the ground. "Wrath, what happened?" Envy turned to Wrath, only, Wrath wasn't there. "What the Hell happened?" Envy dropped Ed and walked over to Father. He nudged him with his foot as if he was just a dead rat. When the man was rolled over Envy saw something strange. Father's eyes weren't there. Well, they were there, but the pupil was too big and covered the whole thing!

Envy grimaced. He growled and looked around. "Whoever the Hell you are get out here and fight me!" Moments later he saw nothing. This got Envy mad. "GET OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF DAMMIT!"

As if it was answering his request, a figure formed behind Envy. It was like a shadow. Envy turned and was met with a sharp blade from a scythe.

A shrill scream was heard throughout Central.

* * *

Alphonse cried for days. Roy and Alphonse barley survived for after the scream sounded the whole place collapsed. Roy had helped Al escape and the Homunculi were presumed dead. But Ed wasn't found either. His brother was no doubt dead and now Al stood in a tux at Ed's funeral, close friends around him.

He couldn't understand it. How could Ed really be gone? It had to be a trick, it just had to be. Al shook his head and tears flew from his eyes. No, no, no, no, no, no,! It couldn't be true! But there in front of him was the grave of his brother and it couldn't be denied.

Everyone else had left and Al was alone in front of the grey stone. Tears fell on to the cold rock. "Brother…" his voice quivered and he fell to his knees. It wasn't true. Edward Elric couldn't be dead! He wouldn't die so easily! Al looked back at the stone once more and adopted his brother's look of determination.

"Brother, you are still alive, I know you are! I will get you back, I promise!"

Far away, hidden behind a tree Ed watched this. His hair was tied in a low ponytail and his eyes were full of tears. He wore just a black coat over his normal attire, minus the red coat. _'I'm sorry Al. I love you Brother.'_

He wiped them away as he felt a small tug on his coat. He turned to look at his exact copy. "Master, are you …okay?" Ed smiled at Pride and patted him on the head, though he was the same height as himself. "I'm okay, so don't worry. Alright?" Pride smiled back and nodded happily. "Okay!" Ed guided Pride away from Resembol.

Ed spared one last look at Al. _'I hope I can home one day Alphonse. I really do.'_

_

* * *

_

AN: COMPLETE! For now...sorry this took so long. My life has been hectic latly with school, Japan, Libya, and the Rapture...don't ask. Anyway, who wants a third installment? It will be great cuz i have it all planned! Haha, and I am writing a comic thingy (can't say it right) for this! You'll love it!

**Healer- **It's Ed. He would never do things as expected xD

**Chibi-chan- **Haha, that's Ed for you! And I hate to end things...thats good news for you;)


	12. THIRD INSTALLMENT UP!

**AN**

The third installment has been posted. It's just a prologue though.

It's titled "Dark Skies"

So go check it out cuz you know you want to.

That's all

_~RenofAmestris_


End file.
